swipefandomcom-20200215-history
Nanotechnology
Nanotechnology is technology which uses electricity to operate items that traditionally required a chemical or natural component. Nanotechnologies vary, but all are based on the same scientific discoveries in electrical engineering. History The generation that Logan Langly and the Dust are a part of grew up with nanotechnology as a part of life. It is, however, a relatively new invention. The Project Trumpet virus, which killed many among the American State's Marked population, was an early experiment in creating a nanoengineered biological weapon. Chancellor Dominic Cylis modified the planned way of activating the virus in order to weaken the American State so that he could increase his power over General Lamson. A new antivirus, invented by Dr. Arianna Rhyne, stopped the nanovirus before it could wipe out all of the Marked people in the American State. Common Nanosubstances Nanotechnology is placed in different substances in order to electrically engineer them to have the properties that were once present as chemicals or natural substances. Nanoenhancements These are frequently programmed into alcoholic drinks. Nanogas Nanogas is less likely to burn than is natural gasoline, since it has a higher combustion temperature. It costs less, as well, since it has a more efficient burn rate. Nanoink Nanoink is used in Marks. It cannot be removed from skin without causing significant damage. Nanosleep Nanosleep is a thick, silvery serum that has been engineered to cause drowsiness. It first affects the cerebral cortex, followed by the hippocampus, and finally the cerebellum. As a result, a person who has been given nanosleep will first suffer from impaired judgment (cerebral cortex), then memory (hippocampus), and eventually motor skills (cerebellum). The person can be given an injection that will quickly reverse the effects of the nanosleep. Nanosleep is used on all Pledges during their Marking procedures in order to force them to answer questions truthfully. The nanosleep also dulls Pledges to what is happening so that, if they flunk, they are usually unaware of the fact until the nanosleep has worn off. Nanosolvent Nanosolvent is used as a cleaner. It cleans better than tradional chemically-based cleaners and does not leave a residue on the surfaces where it has been used. Nanosyrup Nanosyrup is engineered to taste sweet electronically. Frequently used to sweeten pancakes and other breakfast foods, it retains its flavor without the need for calories or chemicals. Side Effects Some forms of nanotechnology can, when used regularly, cause health problems. For instance, some people, such as Hailey Phoenix's father, have suffered heart problems as a result of nanotechnology. Military Uses Biological Weapons The Project Trumpet virus was created by Dr. Arianna Rhyne in the early days of the American Union. At the time, Dr. Rhyne was working for Chancellor Dominic Cylis of the European Union. He requested that she experiment with inventing a nanovirus that could be "turned on" with the use of an activation protein, ostensibly to subdue the Markless population if it revolted. Dr. Rhyne viewed the project as the newest frontier of biochemical engineering and therefore agreed to investigate whether a nanovirus could be created to function in that way. The result of her work was the nanovirus called Project Trumpet. She developed an antivirus that was given to the Marked population in the form of a vaccine, just in case Project Trumpet had to be used. Years after Dr. Rhyne had completed, and very nearly forgotten, Project Trumpet, Cylis asked other scientists to investigate whether a different activation protein could be used to turn the virus on in those who were vaccinated against it. The scientists found that, since the vaccine had contained a weak form of Project Trumpet, the virus within the vaccine could indeed be turned into a weapon against those who had received the antivirus. Uniforms The uniforms of the International Moderators of Peace (IMPS) are made of nanocamoflage, which changes color in relation to its surroundings. The uniform cloth is electronically engineered to blend with any environment it may be worn into. Category:Technology Category:Universe